The invention relates to a prefabricated window for installation in an inclined roof of the type having a supporting structure, a sheathing secured to the supporting structure, and a roofing fixed to the sheathing, the window comprising a main frame with an outer sidewall and a plurality of mounting brackets.
Inter alia the disclosure of international patent application No. PCT/EP87/00758, published under No. WO 88/04348, deals with a roof window for installation in a roof of the type having a supporting structure carrying lathes to which the roofing is secured. The window is prefabricated and is delivered together with loose mounting brackets.
When the window is to be installed it should be positioned in relation to the inwards facing surface of the roofing in such a manner that the main frame is protruding a predetermined distance outwards from the said roofing and is parallel to the roof inclination. Thus, it is ensured that the flashing and the side members of the flashing will fit on the frame and under the roofing.
In roofs having a sheathing to which the roofing is secured, the window is normally fixed atop the sheathing in which there is cut a rough opening depending on the size of the window. Due to the fact that the main frame is placed atop the sheathing there is no need for adjusting the mounting brackets with respect to the main frame and, accordingly, they could be secured to the frame in factory so that upon installation they are only to be secured to the sheathing. This entails the advantages of firstly ensuring a correct positioning of the mounting brackets on the frame, secondly avoiding the risk of loosing one or more brackets before the window is to be installed and, thirdly reducing the working time consumed by installing the window.
However, if the known window bracket consisting of two legs at a right angle to each other is mounted in factory on the main frame, the free leg of the brackets protrudes sidewise out from the frame, thereby necessitating a larger packaging to be used during storing and transportation of the window. In addition to this cost causing disadvantage, the brackets are also sensible to damage on the brackets themselves or on other objects being possibly scratched or ripped by the protruding legs.